After the Tale
by Silent-Fangirl
Summary: *Pacifist ending* One year has past since the barrier has been broken and all monsters left to the surface to live a better life. However even life on the surface isn't all that easy. Especially for somebody with friends and family full of monsters.
1. Unknown

Chapter 1 - Unknown

Finally, they were free.

The bell had rung dismissing all of the students, the children pouring out of the school rushing to their parents, and heading home. However Frisk had a different destination, not home but to another school. A school not very far that their mother created, this was a school for the monsters that use to live in the underground.

"Hello Frisk," the bus driver greeted, he knew them rather well, everyday when Frisk got out of school they would hop on the public bus and head over to the other school. Sure Frisk could just walk there, but Toriel refused to let them wander the streets alone. Everyday they would take the bus, and everyday they would spend the ride chatting with the driver.

"Here ya go Frisk," the driver said as he pulled up to the school, Frisk nodded a thank you then hopped off running up to the school.

"Yo, half pint!" A loud voice yelled. Frisk turned to see Undyne standing in the school playground. "What's up?" She asked, Frisk responded with a big smile. Undyne laughed rubbing her fist on Frisk's head, "you probably want to see Toriel, don't you?" Frisk nodded.

Toriel sat quietly in her office, working on some paperwork as soft music played in the background. However the peace and quiet was interrupted when the voice of Undyne echo through the hall. Toriel looked up from her work just as her office door swung open. She couldn't help but smile as Undyne stormed in with Frisk on her shoulders.

Toriel chuckled softly as Undyne walked up and placed Frisk on Toriel's desk. "Oh my," Toriel chuckled, "that was quite the entrance." Frisk place their hand on their stomach and bent over bowing to Toriel's compliment. Toriel laughed some more as Frisk made their way off the table. "Oh my child, I happy to see you however today I'm a bit busy. So why don't you go and find Papyrus and Sans and talk to them?" Frisk nodded then ran out the door with Undyne right behind.

"So kid, what kind of day is it today?" Undyne asked looking up and down at Frisk to determine what gender they were going for today. Frisk only shrugged their shoulders. "Neither? Both? You don't you know? Um okay?" Undyne guessed.

"Saaaaaans!" A high pitched voice shouted.

"Oh jeez, what have those two morons gotten themselves into now," Undyne groaned, "let's go find them." Frisk nodded as the two followed the shrieking voice. "What are you two doing in here?" Undyne asked as they walked into the gymnasium.

"Undyne!" Papyrus whined, "Sans is plaguing my life with incidental music again!"

Undyne and Frisk looked past Papyrus to see Sans with trombone. Undyne let out a long sigh, "why does Toriel keep giving you the keys to every room, this is the third time you've bothered Papyrus with an instrument from the band room...this week."

"Hey when you're great friends with the principal you get access to a lot of thing," Sans stated.

"Yeah, friends," Undyne mumbled.

"Um, what?" Sans questions his eyes darting around.

Undyne opened her mouthed to response but stopped when her cellphone rang, "oh it's Alphys, which means I don't care anymore about your guys problem," Undyne stated as she turned and walked away. Papyrus sighed, walking out behind Undyne.

"Hey kid," Sans called as he set the trombone down, " ya wanna go and get ice cream from the cafeteria?" Sans asked as he swung the keys around his finger, Frisk smiled widely at the offer.

"So kid, wanna here a good joke, your mom loved this one?" Sans asked as the two sat down at a table in the cafeteria.

"Sure," Frisk responded.

"Okay, knock knock," Sans started.

"Come in," Frisk responded, smirking.

Sans stay silent for a few seconds, "well, wasn't expecting that."

Frisk giggled, "I use that one on mom all the time."

"So you do," Sans chuckled, "anyway, kid, how's school going?"

Frisk's eyes looked down, they turned away and continued eating the ice cream.

"Okay, I know you don't talk a lot but that is a different kind of silence," Sans pointed out, "what's wrong?" Frisk only shrugged their shoulders, still keeping their eye contact away. "Who is it?" Sans questioned catching Frisk's attention with his sudden change in tone. Frisk turned to see Sans leaning in.

"There you two are," Toriel called, Sans immediately leaned back as the two turned to Toriel.

"Hey Tori," Sans greeted.

"Hello Sans," Toriel responded, she expression changed to slight shock when she noticed what they were doing, "Sans did you take food from cafeteria again?"

"I just wanted to treat the kid after a long day at school," Sans stated.

Toriel sighed but remained smiling, "fair enough." Toriel then turned to Frisk. "Frisk, I am done with all I needed to get done today, would you like to head home now?" Frisk nodded smiling. They leaned forward to grabbed the hand that Toriel reached out.

"Bye Tori," Sans said waving goodbye, "see ya Frisk."

"Until tomorrow," Toriel replied. Frisked looked over their shoulder waving meekly at Sans.

Sans waving back until the two were out of sight. Once they were gone he turned back, Sans gave out a long and low sigh. "You can't dodge my question forever kid."

A/N:

Okay so I'm sure you guys would have loved for me to have kept frisk silent and gender neutral, but due to the fact that this is my first Undertale story I wanted to go easy on myself. I hope you still like it though.

Anyway as always all comments and reviews are appreciated!

Until Next Time!

~Silent Fangirl


	2. Distractions

Chapter 2 - Distractions

"Tori you look exhausted," Sans commented as Toriel walked into her office.

"Frisk did it again," Toriel replied, "she had-"

"She?" Sans questioned.

"Yeah it's a she day," Toriel continued, "anyway, she had another nightmare last night. I was woken up by her screaming, when I got closer to her room it sounded like she was repeating something, but when I opened her door she stopped completely. When I walked in she tried to pretend like nothing happened, but it was obvious that something had happen."

"Were you up trying to talk to her?" Sans asked.

"Yeah but not for very long," Toriel replied, "it was obvious that she wanted to be alone so we didn't talk for very long. I was up most of the night because I was so worried about her."

"Tori, don't beat yourself up about this," Sans comforted, "I'm sure when she's ready she'll talk, and I'm sure you'll be the first person she goes to." Sans waited, but Toriel remained silent, "I'm sure she'll talk to you eventually, you are her mother after all," and with that statement Sans left the room.

"Mother," Toriel mumbled to herself.

To Frisk it seems like the school days just kept getting longer and longer until finally the last bell rang and Frisk could taste freedom once more. However this freedom was much better, because it was Friday which meant that she didn't have to go back to school for another two days.

"Hey kiddo," Sans called as Frisk walked outside. She gave a confused looked to her sudden visitor. "Hey you've been good haven't you? Of course you have!" Sans exclaimed before Frisk could reply, "I got an idea lets go and get something to eat, you're treat." Once again before Frisk could respond she was pulled away.

"Where are we going?" Frisk asked.

"Haven't you heard?" Sans asked, "Grillby opened a new store up here and it's just as great as the original. Unless you want to go to that one in the Mettaton hotel."

Frisk hesitated, at first she was amazed at how well the monsters set up a new life on the surface. Then she realized that if she went to hotel she might run into Mettaton, not that she hated him. "Grillby's," Frisk finally answered.

"Great, let's go, I know a shortcut!" Sans exclaimed leading the way.

"So are you going to answer me today?" Sans asked, later as they sat at the bar of Grillby's.

"Huh?" Frisk asked.

"If I ask you about school are you going to ignore me again?" Sans asked in detail.

"Oh," Frisk replied, "it was fine I guess."

"You guess," Sans repeated, "man, Frisk I just realized how tired you look." Frisk stopped replying, she just shrugged as their food finally came. "Ketchup?" Sans offered, Frisk looked over but turned away and began to eat her fries. Sans sighed as he set the bottle back down.

"Why is that every time I can't find Frisk, she always seems to be with you," Toriel stated as the two walked up to the school.

"Just got something to eat," Sans explained, "you know, a little reward for a long week." Sans turned and was shocked to see Frisk smiling widely.

"Hello my child," Toriel greeted, Frisk quickly ran up giving Toriel a tight hug. "Are you ready to head home?" Toriel asked, Frisk nodded.

"See ya!" Sans exclaimed as the two walked away. Both Toriel and Frisk waved as they walked away. Sans watched as the two turned out of sight. "I've got all weekend kid, you can't keep escaping my questions," Sans mumbled.

"Ahhhh!" Papyrus shouted slamming his cards on the table, "human, how are you so good at this game?" Frisk shrugged and smiled as she leaned forward grabbing the poker chips. It was later that same day as Papyrus, Frisk, and Undyne sat in Toriel's living room playing poker.

"Get it together, Papyrus," Undyne said as she reshuffled the cards, "you'll be broke by the end of the night."

"You've lost a couple times today too Undyne," Payrus stated, however the harsh glare from Undyne made him sink down in his chair.

"Yo," Sans greeted as he walked downstairs, " Paps, you're still losing to the kid?" Papyrus grumbled as he picked up his cards.

"What were you doing up there for so long?" Undyne asked.

"Just chatting with Tori," Sans replied.

"Whatever you say," Undyne chuckled.

"What?" Sans questioned.

"Nothing," Undyne replied, "why don't you help Papyrus so he doesn't go broke by a child."

"Are you three still playing Poker?" Tori asked as she walked in not long later. Frisk grinned as she turned, her hands full of poker chips.

"Oh dear, you are such a smart child," Toriel said as she ran her hand through Frisk's hair. "Well as much fun as you guys are having its getting very late." Frisk turned again to Toriel, giving her a quivering lip and big eyes. Toriel sighed, "sorry not this time, but you guys can at least finish this round. I'll give her one more time to take your guys' money," Toriel laughed.

Frisk gave out a loud yawn as she waved goodbye to three of her friends some time later. "Alright time for bed," Toriel stated.

"Pie!" Frisk shouted as she ran inside.

"My child," Toriel exclaimed as walked in closing the door behind her.

Toriel sighed in relief as she lied a sleeping Frisk in bed, after a long time of chasing her, Frisk finally gave in and fell asleep. Toriel paused as she watched Frisk sleeping, 'maybe she didn't want to go to sleep for a different reason then I previously thought,' Toriel thought. Toriel gave out a loud yawn, 'well let's just hope that she gets a full nights sleep tonight,' Toriel thought as she left the room, giving Frisk one last glance before she turned and left, shutting the door behind her.

A/N:

I am so happy how many people like the story and the changes I made. When I uploaded it last night I woke up to almost twenty e-mails from fanfiction for this story. Needless to say that made me so happy that immediately started the next chapter, hope you like it.

Anyway as always all comments and reviews are appreciated!

Thanks for reading!

~Silent Fangirl


	3. So Oblivious That It's Obvious

Chapter 3 - So Oblivious That It's Obvious

"Welcome back to Mettaton in the morning!" The tv said as Frisk sat in front of it eating breakfast.

"Frisk," Toriel called as she walked into the living room, "we have a little change of plans-" Toriel paused as Frisk turned around, "are you eating pie?" Frisk turned looking at the slice on her plate then turned back and nodded. "That's not breakfast," Toriel lectured throwing her hands on her hips.

"Sure it is," Frisk smiled, "it's got eggs, and milk, and bread."

Toriel bit her lip as tried to keep stern expression but broke as she began to chuckle. "Fine, I'll let this slide today but if I catch you trying to pull that again I'm not making anymore pie."

Frisk raised an eyebrow to the threat, 'Toriel not making any pie yeah right.' However Frisk complied, nodding in agreement.

"What's going on?" Frisk asked.

"Oh," Toriel said forgetting at how off track she had gotten, "Frisk I know that I said that we would run some errands together today, but there's something I must do."

Frisk's eyes immediately widened, "but mom!"

"Calm down," Toriel reassured, "it's just one thing. I'm going to leave right now and you're going stay here and finish getting ready. I'll be back and then do what we planned. Sound good?" Frisk nodded smiling. "Good, now you behave and finish getting ready," Toriel said as she walked up rubbed Frisk's hair the walked to the door, "you have my number, call if something goes wrong."

"Are you going to pick up this time?" Frisk asked smirking.

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded as she laughed. Toriel chuckling quietly to herself as she left the house.

As the sound of the closing door echoed throw the room as Frisk shoved in the last piece of pie in her mouth then ran upstairs. She ran into her room quickly throwing the door closed and began to pull off her pie splattered shirt throwing it aside, she then ran to the closest and began to rummage through her clothes. "Blah!" Frisk shouted as she pulled a shirt over spitting hair out of her mouth. Frisk shook her head wildly to release the rest of her hair from under the shirt.

Frisk walked over to the dresser and reached for the brush just as the sound of the doorbell rang through the house. Frisk slowly made her way down the stairs and over to the door. "Who's there?" Frisk asked pressing an ear to the door.

"Hugo?" A voice replied.

Frisk sighed as she pulled away from the door, she knew exactly who it was. She stepped back from the door and remained silent.

"Hey, aren't you going to finish the joke?" Sans asked.

"But I don't know a Hugo, and mom said to not talk to strangers," Frisk replied smirking.

"Very funny kid," Sans said.

Frisk couldn't help but laugh, even when she covered her mouth it was loud enough to be heard on the other side of the door.

"Don't laugh just yet," Sans exclaimed, "the joke's not over."

"Okay, okay," Frisk said between her giggles, " Hugo who?"

"Hugoing to let me in or not?" Sans replied.

Frisk paused, "nope, bye!"

"Frisk!" Sans exclaimed.

"Fine," Frisk chuckled finally opening the door.

"You're a difficult audience," Sans commented as he walked in. Frisk couldn't help but smile and laugh. Sans looked to notice Frisk's messy outfit and hair. "Ah, I forgot that you and Tori had plans, where is Tori?"

"She left to do something, but she'll be back," Frisk replied, walking past Sans and up to her room.

"Where did she go?" Sans asked, following Frisk. She only shrugged as a response.

"And she left you home all alone?" Sans questioned as Frisk climbed up to the mirror, and began to brush her hair.

Frisk paused turning to Sans, 'did Toriel send Sans to watch me while I was gone?'

"Frisk, I'm back, are you ready?" Toriel called. Frisk immediately jumped down and ran back downstairs. "Frisk!" Toriel exclaimed as Frisk came running up to her. "Oh I guess you're not ready, that's alright, here let me help you finish," Toriel said as she grabbed Frisk's hand and led her upstairs. "Oh Sans!" Toriel said, shocked to see Sans standing on the top of the stairs.

"Hey Tori," Sans greeted, "I just stopped by, but I see you're busy so I'll swing back later."

"Oh Sans, why don't you tag along?" Toriel proposed.

"What?" Sans exclaimed, "oh no this is clearly a mother and child kind of day and I would hate to spoil it."

"Nonsense," Toriel replied, "I don't mind and I'm sure Frisk doesn't either. Right?" Toriel turned to Frisk who nodded her head in agreement.

"Well I guess I've got nothing better to do, well I've got stuff to do I just don't wanna do it," Sans said.

"That makes more sense," Toriel commented as she walked past Sans into Frisk's room. Frisk followed but before she walked in she turned to Sans and started to make kissing noises.

"What the?" Sans questioned before Frisk ran into her room shutting the door behind her. "What was that all about?" Sans mumbled, then began to laugh it off. "What a crazy kid."

A/N:

At first I was debating whether or not to add ship but it grew on me so I guess so.

Oh and I'm opened for chapter ideas for what ever you want.

Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you like the chapter. Please comments and reviews for feedback!

Until next time!

~Silent Fangirl


	4. The Many Adventures of a Child

Chapter 4 - The Many Adventures of a Child

"Hey Frisk, check this out!" Sans called. Frisk turned to see Sans pointing at multiple selves full of Mettaton products. "Looks like Mettaton making big up here too. Think we should get something for Paps?"

"Frisk, Sans!" Toriel called a couple aisles down.

"Oh I guess that's our queue," Sans stated then grabbed Frisk's hand and walked back to Toriel.

Frisk looked left and right at the people around them but quickly turned away when she noticed the glares of some of them, few people even turned their children away as they past. Frisk quickly looked away staring down, gripping Sans' hand tighter. The sudden increased pressure on his hand caused him to stop and turn to Frisk.

"What's wrong kid?" Sans asked. Frisk quickly looked up at Sans giving him a big smile. He sighed giving up on pestering Frisk and continued walking.

*Later that day*

"And then you'll die a lot," Frisk hummed as she brought in the rest of the groceries inside. "Really sad, you're gonna-"

"Unbelievable!" Toriel exclaimed as she walked in slamming her phone on the counter.

"What's wrong?" Frisk asked.

"Nothing right now, I'm going to make a couple of calls, can you two handle the groceries?" Toriel replied.

"You butter believe," Sans responded, "we'll do and eggcellent job." Toriel couldn't help but chuckle as she left the room.

*Later that night*

Undyne gave out a loud groan as she slammed the cards on the table. "Who's idea was it to play poker with the kid again after she kicked our butt last week?"

Frisk chuckled as she collected her reward, she couldn't help but feel a stab of pity but Frisk ignored it, she wouldn't go easy, there will be no mercy.

"Frisk, who taught you how to play?" Undyne asked as she reshuffled the cards.

Frisk shrugged, "I've known how to play for a very long time."

Undyne and Payrus exchanged looks before turning back to Frisk.

"Frisk, where is my brother?" Papyrus asked just noticing the absence.

"I don't know, he's not with my mom, she's been on the phone all day," Frisk replied, "and besides she seems like she's in a bad mood."

"Really, wonder why that is," Undyne commented.

"Frisk," Toriel called as she walked downstairs. Frisk stopped, placing her cards down on the table then she turned to Toriel.

Papyrus took this chance to lean in, slowly lifting up Frisk's cards to only have his head smacked by a child. He looked up to she Frisk staring at him. "No mercy," Frisk mumbled. Papyrus slowly leaned back in his chair as Frisk turned back to Toriel, he could hear Undyne chuckling to herself.

"What's wrong?" Frisk asked.

Toriel sighed, "the school decided to drop a long and important conference on me at last minute, just like them too."

"A conference?" Frisk questioned as she smack a certain skeleton without even turning around.

"It's an important meeting that's going to take me out of town so I'll be gone for a while, however since it's last minute I have nobody to watch you during that time," Toriel explained.

"How long is this conference?" Papyrus asked.

"Almost a week, it starts Monday morning so I would have to leave tomorrow night and then I wouldn't be able to get back until Saturday morning," Toriel replied.

"Do you have to go!" Frisk whined standing up in her chair.

"I'm sorry my child," Toriel apologized, "I'm afraid I do, it's too important not to go."

"Well," Undyne said slowly, "unless you have anybody else in mind I'm sure Alphys wouldn't mind if we took her in for the week."

"Oh really, if it's not to much trouble," Toriel exclaimed.

"Of course not!" Undyne replied, "what do you think Frisk?" Frisk turned to Undyne then back to Toriel nodding and smiling.

"Oh this is great," Toriel beamed, "but just so I don't feel bad, maybe you should talk to Alphys about it."

"Oh I'm sure she wouldn't mind, her and Frisk get along great, but if it makes you feel better I will," Undyne complied.

"Oh thank you," Toriel exclaimed, "you don't know how much I appreciate this."

"Frisk," Toriel called a couple hours later after both Undyne and Papyrus left. Toriel walked in the living room to find Frisk fast asleep on the couch with the TV on. "Oh my," Toriel mumbled as she walked up to Frisk but stopped when she heard Frisk shifting and mumbling. "Oh no."

"As-" Frisk mumbled, "sorry." Toriel froze, she needed to wake Frisk up but she so badly wanted to know what the nightmare was about. "N-no," Frisk continued mumbling, "nothing...do. As- Asriel!" Frisk shouted.

Toriel gasped, "Frisk," she exclaimed.

"Asriel!" Frisk repeated as she finally woke up. She threw her head up to see Toriel at the end of the couch looking at her. Frisk quickly sat up drying her eyes with her sleeves.

"Frisk," Toriel mumbled as she kneeled down next to Frisk, "why were you say that name?"

"Wh-what?" Frisk stuttered.

"Asriel," Toriel replied, "why were you saying that name?"

"I-" Frisk paused, "I don't know."

Toriel sighed reaching her arms out to Frisk, "come on, let's go to bed."

Frisk leaning in grabbing a hold to Toriel, she picked Frisk and walked upstairs. "Can I sleep in your room, with you tonight?" Frisk asked.

"Of course," Toriel replied.

A/N:

Well wasn't this chapter just all over but it did transition into a plot I've been wanting to do since I started this story.

Also, if you like this story and some of the others maybe you'll like some of my original stories. I keep those on Wattpad I have both my original and fan stories there so maybe check them out. user/Screaming_Fangirl And maybe just maybe I might upload them on Fiction Press

Anyway as always thank you for reading. All comments and reviews are appreciated for feedback.

Until next time!

~Silent Fangirl


	5. Home

Chapter 5 - Why the f*ck can't I think of good chapter titles for this story!

Toriel woke up the next morning with a child on her face. She hadn't realize until now how much Frisk toss and turn in his sleep or how much of a bed hog he was. Toriel sighed as she slowly pushed Frisk off of her, Frisk mumbled and shifted as he roll over. She slowly got up throwing the blanket on Frisk then walking out of the room.

It wasn't until some time later that Toriel heard a grumbling child walk down the stairs. "Oh they're up," Toriel said as Frisk walked in the kitchen propping themselves on a chair at the table. "Good morning Frisk," Toriel greeted, "I just got off the phone with Undyne. She said that they can definitely watch over you for the week. Isn't that great?" Frisk didn't replied, he just sat there rubbing his eyes. "It's early isn't it?" Toriel chuckled. "I was actually going to go and pack some stuff for you but since you're up you probably want to do it yourself. Well when you're more awake that is." Once again Frisk remained silent, he only nodded.

"Frisk!" Toriel called as she knocked on his bedroom door. "Are you all packed." Toriel heard no words just a pack of incoherent mumbles from the other side of the door. Toriel knocked once more to only get the same reply, she gave a low sigh as she gradually opened the door. She walked in the room to see Frisk passed out on his bed. Toriel gave a knock on the opened door to see Frisk shift and mumble reaching his hand out to he door. Toriel couldn't help but chuckle.

"C-coming!" Alphys shouted that evening. She opened the door and invited Toriel and Frisk in. "Hello," Alphys greeted.

"Hello Alphys, thank you again for agreeing to watch Frisk for the week for me, it means a lot to me," Toriel replied.

"Oh it's no problem-" Alphys started.

"Alphys!" A rough voice called. The three turned to see Undyne standing standing on top of stairs. Frisk couldn't help but gasp, he had never seen Undyne without her eyepatch. Undyne soon caught onto the child's shocked expression, quickly throwing her hand on top her left eyes she rushed up the stairs.

"Oh my," Toriel mumbled.

"Sorry," Alphys apologized, "she was sleeping and I guess she forgot what time Frisk was coming over."

"Oh you don't need to apologize," Toriel stated, "but I did want to talk to Undyne about something."

"Oh, you can catch her upstairs, I'll show Frisk his room," Alphys replied.

"Undyne!" Toriel called as she made her way down the upstairs hallway, she hadn't realized until now how big their house was.

"Your highness- I mean Toriel," Undyne called back as she walked out of a room.

"There something I need to talk to you about, it's about Frisk and one other person," Toriel requested.

"Of course," Undyne agreed opening a door so they can have a private conversation.

"You see Frisk has been having nightmares, and I think they're about Asriel," Toriel stated.

"Asriel!" Undyne exclaimed quickly turning as she shut the door behind her, "how would he even know about him?"

"I don't know but it worries me," Troiel mumbled.

"So what should I do?" Undyne asked.

"Nothing really I'm just telling you this because I'm sure he will have a nightmare while he's here, so when that does happen don't pester him about it and I didn't want you to get too surprised when you figured out that the dreams are about Asriel," Toriel replied.

"Alright I understand," Undyne nodded.

"Frisk!" Toriel called as the two walked back downstairs, Frisk came running in from the other room. "Alright I should be heading out," Toriel said leaning down and hugging Frisk. "Oh and before I forget," Toriel paused reaching into her purse and pulling out a notebook. "Here's everything you should know for Frisk." Frisk couldn't help but roll his eyes as Toriel handed it to Undyne.

"Dude, this thing is almost full," Undyne commented flipping through the pages.

"Sorry, I just get so worried," Toriel stated.

"You don't need to worry, I'm great with kids!" Undyne exclaimed shutting the notebook.

"Okay Frisk you can call me anytime, and if you need anything from the house you know where the spare key is, and-" Toriel was cut of when Frisk wrapped his arms around her and began to pat her on the back.

"That's...backwards," Alphys commented.

"Tell me about it," Undyne agreed as Frisk gestured Toriel out the door waving goodbye to her. "Toriel does know this is the same kid who befriended and freed all monsters, right?"

Undyne and Alphys couldn't help but laugh at how abnormal the child was. Undyne turned and watched as both Alphys and Frisk left and went upstairs. She looked down at the notebook in her hand quickly flipping through it one more time.

'Asriel,' Undyne thought to herself, 'why's the kid having nightmares about him?'

"Undyne!" Frisk called from the top of the stairs, "can we order pizza?"

Undyne threw the notebook onto the closest table, running up to the stairway she looked up at Frisk. "What's that suppose to mean punk!" Undyne sneered then ran up the stairs chasing Frisk who laughed and screamed as he ran away.

A/N:

I don't know why but this story is a pain in the ass when it comes to chapter titles. I won't keep it like this when I think of a better chapter title I'll change it but if guys think of one tell me please.

Anyway, thanks for reading all comments and reviews are appreciated!

Until next time!

~Silent Fangirl


	6. Heartache

Chapter 6 - Heartache

"Frisk," a teacher called as she walked up to Frisk's desk before the start of class. "I noticed that somebody else dropped you off to school today." Frisk took a deep breath she could practically see the snot come off of her words. She's one of those kind of people who's still bitter about the destruction of the barrier and she's always taking it out on Frisk.

"I'm staying the week at a friend of my mom's," Frisk mumbled.

"Oh then I guess it's safe to assume that they're also-"

"Yes," Frisk cut her off, the teacher's smirk broke as she stared at Frisk with a glare. Soon enough class started and the teacher walked away without another word. As soon as she turned her back Frisk dropped her head on the desk throwing her arms on top of her head. 'Why?' Frisk thought to herself, 'why do I have to be human?'

"If you head straight home use the back door, there's a key under the rug you can use to get in," those were the word that Undyne told Frisk before she left for school. Frisk gave out a low sigh as she unlocked the door slamming it behind her as she walked in. She immediately threw her backpack to the floor then turned back around and picked it back up knowing that it was rude to leave it there.

"Alphys, Undyne," Frisk called as she made her way upstairs. Silence, yeah she didn't think they would be home.

"Alphys!" A familiar voice called. Frisk wander back down the stairs to see Mettaton standing down stairs. Frisk turned to run back upstairs, but it was too late, she was already seen. "Human!" Mettaton shouted as he grabbed Frisk, pulling her into a hug, "I haven't seen you in such a long time!" Mettaton then began to swing left to right his grip getting tighter, making Frisk sick.

'This is how I die!' Frisk thought to herself, then realized that death isn't that big of a deal to her then slumped in Mettaton's arms.

"Mettaton?" Alphys called as she walked through the front door.

"Alphys!" Mettaton exclaimed dropped Frisk to the floor, "I've been waiting forever for you!"

'He just got here,' Frisk thought as she sat back up.

"Y-you have to tell m-me when you're coming over, Mettaton," Alphys replied as she walked past Mettaton into the kitchen, Mettaton quickly followed. Frisk watched the two talk, then turned to the letter she dropped on the floor. She quickly picked it up sneaking into the kitchen, up to the trash.

"Oh is that for me, darling!" Mettaton exclaimed quickly grabbing the letter from Frisk.

"Hey, no!" Frisk shouted trying to grab it back but it was two late he was already reading it. Frisk froze as she watched Mettaton's eyes move left to right.

"Wha-" Mettaton paused pulling the paper closer to his face, "what's a detention?"

"What?" A voice sneered from behind Frisk. She slowly turned to see Undyne standing in the doorway. Frisk took a deep breath then ran pass Undyne screaming the whole way. "Hey!" Undyne shouted as she chased after Frisk, "get back here and figh- I mean face me!"

"Undyne," Alphys called up the stairs, sometime after Mettaton left, "you didn't h-hurt Frisk did you?"

"Nooooo," Undyne replied slowly.

"Undyne!" Alphys exclaimed as she made her way up the stairs to only stop when Undyne emerged at the top of the stairs.

"I didn't hurt her, I tried to, but no I didn't, that punk 's in her room," Undyne explained.

"I read the paper," Alphys said pulling the note out and handing it to Undyne, "apparently a teacher gave her detention because she talked back to her."

"That's it!" Undyne exclaimed snatching the paper from Alphys. "If that's all it takes for her to get in trouble, then why is Toriel sending her to that awful school!"

"Should we tell Toriel?" Alphys asked.

Undyne paused looked at the paper then back a to Alphys, "no, she doesn't have to know about this. The detention is this week so Toriel doesn't have to know, we'll let the kid decided whether or not to tell her." Undyne then smashed the paper in her hands as she walked downstairs.

"Undyne," Alphys called, Undyne stopped turning to Alphys. "Wh-why did you suddenly stop chasing Frisk. You obviously seemed upset but you just stopped."

"I remembered somethings that Toriel told me, it didn't apply to this situation but I thought that I'd give her a break," Undyne answered.

"What did Toriel tell you?" Alphys asked.

Undyne hesitated, "it's nothing that important." 'She most likely doesn't know who Asriel is. No,' Undyne remembered as she thought to herself, the time she met Alphys after she became the royal scientist, and it was long after the time of Asriel and Chara.

After escaping Undyne, which wasn't that hard, Frisk rested in her room, and soon fell asleep. Not long later Frisk gasped as she sat up on her bed, just as the sound that woke her up repeated, she heard a voice yelling upstairs telling Frisk that dinner was ready. Frisk quickly jumped off her bed and ran out of her rooms and downstairs.

That day was Monday and even though the next three days were okay at best, it was Friday that got Frisk thinking. Thinking about a plan she would never go through with.

Frisk slowly poked her head in the house that Friday afternoon, after school.

"Undyne!" Frisk called she paused, silently waiting for a response, "Alphys," Frisk paused again, still no response. "Anybody!" She shouted, when Frisk got silence for the third time she quickly ran inside. Frisk made her way up the stairs throwing her backpack on her bed then drop to her knees and pulled out an old satchel bag from under her bed. Frisk opened her bag to see it was still full of all of the items she never used, mostly dreams.

Frisk threw the bag over her shoulder, then ran to her bedroom door locking it from the inside. Frisk took a deep breath then ran to the window, she slowly opened the window staring at her destination. The place where Frisk knew that if she went it would end the guilt, it would end the torture, it would end the nightmares. She wasn't turning back now she has a goal and she was determined to reach it.

She was determined to reach her destination; Mt. Ebott.

A/N:

Have I ever mention that I'm making this up as I go, you guys can probably tell. You guys can also probably guess why Frisk is going to Mt. Ebott.

Also I've decided to start naming all of the chapters after soundtrack titles, don't know if I'll go back and change the others.

Anyway, thanks for reading, all comments and reviews are appreciated!

Until next time!

~Silent Fangirl


End file.
